1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device embedded with a photoelectric transistor, and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device emits light by combining holes supplied from an anode and electrons supplied from a cathode in an organic light emitting layer. Organic light emitting display devices can be classified into passive matrix (PM) type organic light emitting display devices and active matrix (AM) type organic light emitting display devices. However, most of the development has been recently focused on AM type organic light emitting display devices, in which pixels are independently driven. AM type organic light emitting display devices can realize large-sized displays since pixels emit light according to voltage pulses controlled by a thin film transistor (TFT).
Organic light emitting display devices are widely used in display applications such as televisions (TVs), monitors for personal computers (PC), mobile communication terminals, moving picture experts group (MPEG) layer 3 (MP3) players, and navigators owing to their good color reproduction, fast response time, self-emission, small thickness, high contrast, wide viewing angle, and low power consumption. In addition, since organic light emitting display devices have fast response time, in the order of several micro-seconds, which is much faster than that of liquid crystal display (LCD) devices that is in the order of several milliseconds, organic light emitting display devices are advantageous for displaying moving pictures.
As described above, in an organic light emitting display device, excitons are formed by combinations of electrons and holes in the light emitting layer, thereby emitting light, several micro-seconds after an electric signal is applied. In general, an organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of organic material layers such as a charge injection layer injecting the holes or the electrons, a charge transport layer for transporting the injected charges, and a light emitting layer emitting light by combining holes and electrons. Therefore, in an organic light emitting display device having the above structure, it takes several micro-seconds for the holes and electrons to reach the light emitting layer through the charge injection layer and the charge transport layer after the electric signal is applied to the device.